Okay, but pet me first!
by You.May.Not.Find.Me.In.Google
Summary: Fairy tail OVA 4, with a drunk Lucy trying to get Natsu out of his grumpy mode... Will it lead somewhere else? First chapter is what happens in the episode, second chapter on is pure imagination... Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_I felt dizzy, my head was spinning and my sight was blurry. I hadn't realise Natsu was right in front of me with... Other Natsu? They looked really tall, though..._

_"Waaaaah, there are two Natsus! Waaaah..." I don't even know why, but I was really excited by this sight... I mean... Since when was Natsu so handsome?_

_"Lu-chan, there can't be two Natsus!" Giggled Levy behind my back, even though it was clear that there were two pink haired guys just in front of me._

_I was looking at Natsu 1, trying to figure out the reason why he looked so grumpy... And then it occurred to me: people are grumpy when they're hungry._

_I tried to get on my feet, but I just felt so heavy; it took me more than I thought it would, but I finally walked towards the food... Some makis, some nigiris and then BINGO! Tamago. Maybe I should have set it on fire, I don't know, I didn't really think about it._

_I got back to Natsu, admiring his new acquired handsomeness and got his attention with a "hey"._

_"Tamago, say ahhh..."_

_As I tried to feed him, he let out desperate cries of rage, refusing the tamago. I felt horrible, why would Natsu say something so mean? He was always so nice and ready to eat... Maybe he didn't like me, not even as a friend. That was it! He wasn't refusing the food, he was refusing me!_

_I went to the corner, feeling absolutely depressed... I had to let it out._

_"He rejected it!" I said, on the berge of tears, "Natsu rejected it, he didn't want to eat the tamago..." I hugged my knees to my body. "Tamago..."_

_"Uhhhh... I didn't reject it!" I heard Natsu say._

_Okay, he was still angry so I had to please him somehow. I couldn't set myself on fire, I mean, where would I get the fire from? And I wouldn't challenge him in no was, he still creeped me out a little bit when he was fighting. He had Happy... Neko... That was it!_

_"Okay, but pet me first!" I made the cutest face I was capable of making, inviting him to caress my skin._

_"Pet you?" His expression was priceless! I was definitely doing a great job, I mean, who could resist a neko-girl as kawaii as me?_

_"Yeah, pat me here..." I pointed under my chin with my index finger._

_I could tell he was totally absorbed in the motion! When I made cat-like sounds he got so excited he even screamed! Maybe I should consider impersonating cats as a serious job if I still don't have money for the rent by the end of this month... I'm just that talented._

_Suddendly I didn't feel all that good... Jeez, I swear I didn't even drink that much! Why did I wanted to pee so badly then? I didn't want to go to the bathroom alone, and Natsu's back just looked so strong..._

_Before I knew it, my arms were around his neck and his body stiffened just one bit. I definitely had it in me._

_"Piggyback!" I mumbled._

_"No way!" He said. Why was he playing so hard to get?_

_"I want to go to the bathroom, take me there" I said calmly._

_"AS IF!" He shouted, still playing hard to get._

_"NATSU, DO YOUR BEST! GO TAKE HER!" Levy encouraged him._

_He then grabbed my thights and went running. I can't say I didn't like the feeling of him in my arms... I guess I should hug him more often._

_Yeah, maybe this could lead somewhere... I knew he was definitely enjoying this as much as I was._


	2. Chapter 2

**What the heck is going on here? I'm taking Lucy to the bathroom, piggyback! Her smell, usually pleasing and comforting, is now almost covered up with the stench of booze... Not pleasing at all.**

**I wonder who's idea was it to get every girl wasted! Erza was scary, Juvia was harassing Gray (as usual, just a little more... liquified?), Levy was just chuckling and screaming and laughing at the silliest things, and Lucy... Well, she was being un-Lucy.**

**I'm having enough of her weirdness already; not the sober weirdness, I kind of like that one, but the dunk weirdness. She is just, I don't know, trying to look cute maybe? Lucy can't be cute... She is just weird... And thus, she makes me feel weird.**

**Right now I'm feeling weird, actually, but it's the bad kind of weird, not the pleasing kind Lucy usually makes me feel. I stop in front of the ladies room, and then I just release her legs.**

**"Oi, Luce! We're in the bathroom already!" I literally shout to her, but she just doesn't take her arms off my neck.**

**"Natsu" she says groggily, her forehead using my back as support.**

**"Luce! Wake up! Bathroom!" I say as I feel my spine unnaturally bending backwards because of the pression Lucy's body is making. She slowly releases my neck, making me sigh in relief and starts walking towards the door. She can't even walk in a straight line, let alone open the door! I open the door for her as my concern grows.**

**"Wait for me outside!" She says, almost unintelligibly.**

**I waited for at least ten minutes until I hear her attempts on opening the door, so I open it for her.**

**"NYAAAAAAAA!" She says, leaving me perplexed at her sudden energy. She starts making little jumps which make ****_her whole body _****bounce. It isn't helping that the yukata she is wearing is way too revealing. Goodness, the weird feeling comes again...**

**She flashes a smile at me, one wide happy smile like the ones I love so much. Love? I think I meant like... Well, not like either. It just makes me happy to see her smile.**

**Soon she will be falling asleep while walking, so even if she looks that hyped up right now, I'm gonna take her where she can sleep peacefully.**

**"You're weird, Lucy! Come, let's go somewhere calmer" I say as I carry her like a baby... A really drunk and heavy baby. Bridal style they call it, I think?**

**"What do you want to do Natsu?" She says and she... blushes? And she also lets out a weird giggle. I'm not getting tired of saying that Lucy is weird.**

**"Let's just go to bed, Lucy... We won't do much, just calm down!" I say as I see her expression change after the first phrase. Jeez, why doesn't she just fall asleep already?**

**"TO BED!" She screams, imprisoning my neck with her arms again. I swear, if she holds any tighter I will choke to death. She then buries her face in my neck, and I feel her body relax. Yep, she's sleeping.**

**Maybe I got used to the smell of booze, but now I can feel her scent stronger. I mean, she smells more Lucy.**

**I'm taking her to my room, since I don't remember which one is hers...**


	3. Chapter 3

_I knew he was playing hard to get! It was obvious that Natsu was growing interestel in me, the question was: why did I even care? I mean, he's my nakama, and even if he had just gotten good looking, he was still the good old Natsu, dense and all._

_However, he said that he would take me to bed. I was still tipsy, and Natsu was still carrying me... Oh my Gosh, did I freak out... Me, Natsu, and a bed.. Even if we had slept together several times (just sleep, nothing more), it was still weird to feel anticipation. My body was relaxed, I think because of the alcohol, and Natsu's neck was just beneath my nose... I could smell him (wood and smoke) even as dizzy as I was... It was nice. I guess that night I would get a lot of that scent._

_He then opened the door of a room and left me on the bed. He didn't look nervous, and I thought that maybe this wasn't the first time he was doing this. He then sat in the opposite side in the bed, got into the covers and looked at me._

_"Goodnight, Luce! You should get some sleep, you'll have an awful hangover in the morning."_

_What? But... Huh?_

_"Natsu..." I said, hugging him tightly, bringing his body closer to mine. He looked at me, a look in his eyes I had never seen. He was undecissive._

**She was crossing the line. I mean, I've slept in her bed before but there was no physical contact (specially like this). Her body was tangled to mine, and she said my name softly. She was my nakama, my ****_drunk nakama,_**** but I couldn't deny that I was a man even if they insist that I'm more of a boy.**

**I'm not good with feelings, so I didn't quite get how I felt. It was awkward, and I wast starting to breathe heavily. Lucy's face turned as pink as my hair, her brown eyes wide open. She refused to let go of me, and before I could decide on what to do, my arms were already holding her waist, pulling her closer to me.**

_Natsu responded to my hug, wrapping me in the heat of his arms. It felt funny, though. Usually I wouldn't let that kind of things happen, but that night I was looking for it, looking forward to it. It didn't even cross my mind again the fact that we were fellow guild members and nakamas, letting myself get lost in his embrace. I looked at his eyes again, staring into those gentle black orbs. I moved slowly forward, not wanting that moment to get away that fast. Never losing the connection between our eyes, I let my lips brush into his ever so slightly, before I felt myself pulled in a passionate kiss._

**When our lips met I just lost it. I didn't understand feelings and I had always been okay with that, so it took me by surprise when my instincts took over. I was eager with the sensation it gave me, the electric shock almost as strong as when I had eaten Laxus's lightning, my tongue exploring Lucy's mouth with determination, as if I knew what I was doing, feeling first her reluctance and then her reaction. I had never felt so alive, and then it clicked: she was the reason why I felt that way. I didn't think of myself as a romantic, but I knew along the way that I wouldn't have reacted this way if it weren't Lucy's lips the ones colliding with mine, more violent every passing second. My hands were moving as if they had will on their own, grabbing Lucy's blond hair, cupping her face, holding her waist... Her hands ran through my hair, holding it tightly every now and then, as one of her hands grabbed my neck, making every hair in my body stick out.**

**She was the one who broke the kiss, needy of air, but my lips didn't want to leave Lucy. Savouring her milky skin, I made my way to her neck, kissing and sucking. Now I couldn't even notice the smell of liquor, I was too drunk myself with the scent of Lucy, intoxicating me beyond salvation.**

**And then I stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes: she had untied her yucata.**


	4. Chapter 4

She let her clothes fall. Her skin looked pale against the moonlight; her blond hair, messy. Her expression was innocent, childish... scared? I would even dare to say she looked beautiful, but when I looked into her eyes I knew something was wrong, very wrong...

What the hell had just happened? The girl was drunk, for Gods sake! Lucy was not this kind of girl... She hadn't even had a boyfriend! I had no right to take advantage of her like that. Of course, I hadn't had a girlfriend either, but I was the sober one here and that made me the responsible one for the first time... Even I knew that this could cause trouble.

"Natsu..." She said, looking at me with those brown eyes, as if asking for something "Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry, Luce, I can't do this. You're drunk." I said, as difficult as it was, seeing her like that, tempting me.

"I don't care, Natsu! It doesn't change anything!" She said, looking into my eyes, smiling.

"Try to understand! Please, Lucy, I know you'll hate me when you wake up and find out what we did!"

"I won't! I would never hate you!"

"Yes, you would! You are not the girl who lets everyone have their way with her! You would kill me, and I would feel terrible afterwards! Let's just forget about all this, how does that sound?"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT NATSU!" I could hear I had hurt her, her eyes suddenly looking much darker than I had ever seen them.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S CONFUSING ME!" I couldn't contain myself, I was gonna regret it later.

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I THOUGHT I HAD MADE MY INTENTIONS CLEAR ENOUGH!" Wait, what?

"SHUT UP, LUCY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" It was weird been told that, and I tried to remember she was drunk after all.

"You are the one who doesn't know." Lucy glanced furiously at me, her eyes cold, her childish appeareance gone."I love you, Natsu. I'm sorry I had to find out this way, and you too! But I realised I didn't mean it when I refused it every time someone asked if we were a couple" she said, and she looked like she meant it, letting a little bit of hurt go along with it.

I wasn't able to talk... She caught me off-guard... I'm not good with this kind of stuff...

"Natsu?" She looked worried again "Say something!"

I still couldn't talk.

"You love me back, right? RIGHT?" Her eyes were pleading for an answer, and it really broke my heart to pieces knowing I didn't have the answer she was expecting.

"Lucy, I- I'm sorry, I don't know... I don't really understand this... Don't get me wrong! I like you, I really like you! But you are my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I can stop them, and that kind of includes myself, too. I don't even know what love is, and you do make me feel weird, really weird, but I don't think what I feel is love, and I don't think you really love me that way. You're just as confused as I am."

"If you don't love me then why do you care so much about me? Why are YOU always the one that saves me? Why do YOU wait at my house for me to come? Why do YOU keep me by your side? WHY DO YOU SLEEP IN MY BED? AND WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL WORTH IT WHEN I'M FEELING LIKE SHI-"

I had to stop her from talking! I can't believe I'm hurting her anyway... I didn't think about it, it just happened! I was kissing her, but not like five minutes ago. These kisses weren't exploring her, I was overpowering her; I took her by the waist, hugging her so tight that there was no space between us. I didn't even stop for air, I wanted to choke on her very scent, I was biting her lips as if those were the most delicious thing in the world and I were starving to death. I kissed the tears that she had shed during our argument away, trying to make her feel okay again.

I could feel myself growing impatient, eager for her once more. I bit every little hint of skin visible, stoping once again at her neck. She then took off my clothes, almost without me noticing, leaving me in my boxers. I then unhooked her bra and looked at her in awe. If I ever felt happier than that day then you could say I was in heaven. I took her in my hands, feeling her pink nipples harden with my touch; amazed, I kept caressing them, making Lucy moan. I wondered how they tasted like, so I put one of them in my mouth and sucked on it. It tasted as Lucy, delicious to me. It's as if her scent and her taste were made to please me, making me do things I would have never imagined doing to any other girl.

Her scent got stronger, making me lose my head. Again, I was all instincts. I was starting to go down, towards the scent... I kissed every inch of her stomach, then her legs, and then her inner thights. Lucy was trying to close her legs, but I kept them open. The only thing that kept me from paradise were her panties. I grabbed them with my theeth and pulled them down to her ankles.

And then, I was in heaven. I found my tongue sending Lucy to madness, making her moan and scream my name louder and louder. I was pleased to see her arch her back in pleasure, looking barely sane at all.

I couldn't take it anymore, the flames of desire were consuming my body, my length wanting Lucy, begging for her. I looked at her, question in my eyes.

"There's no one else I'd rather lose it to than you." She then set me free, throwing the boxers somewhere in the room. Now we were even.

She placed her hands on my chest, tracing my abs and going down to my length, softly caressing it before letting go.

I kissed her cheek, feeling a little nervous. She held my hand and smiled at me.

"I'm ready, Natsu." She laid on her back, letting me be on top of her. I kissed her lips slowly, getting just the tip inside.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Lucy! We can take it slow..." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay, don't worry!" She said, placing her arms around my neck. "That scar looks so manly... Can you believe you did that to yourself?"

"Yeah, guess I was scared of nothing all these years... My scarf covers it, thought, so it doesn't really matter that much."

"By the way, where's your scarf? Now that I think of it, you weren't wearing it."

"Sobering up now, are we?" I asked chuckling.

"I guess so..."

"I might be contradicting myself, but you're pretty damn cute when you act like you are not nervous."

"Sorry, I just... I don't know..." She bit her lower lip, so I bit it too...

"Don't worry, it will be alright" I said as I leaned my face to kiss her.

And then I thrusted in. Lucy bit my lip so hard that I could taste my own blood. Her fingernails dug inside my back like claws, trying to hold on. Tears were running down her cheeks again, so I kissed them away again.

After a little while she starts moving and it feels amazing, hot like anything before, thigher than thight. And that's when I lose it again, getting in and out of her, in and out again and again and again, making me sweaty. After a while, as I feel Lucy call my name over and over, I hold her and growl.

"You are mine. Do you get it? Nobody else can have you. YOU. ARE. MINE." I tell her, more hoarsely than I intended, just before getting in a rhythm of lust unknown to me, going harder, and deeper and faster, and the sensation sends shivers through all my body, making me feel like I can't move but urging me too, at the same time. Lucy moans my name, screaming. And then I feel it: I must have died and gotten to heaven, because there is no way something in this world can feel like this. I cummed into Lucy, shouting her name, feeling her all over my body.

I'm exhausted.

"Hey, Natsu..."

"What Lucy?"

"Did you know that when you cum dragon scales appear on your face?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Maybe I do love you after all... I wonder what the others will say when we tell them..." And I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up because of the headache, and I somehow felt hot and cold at the same time. Deffinetly hungover, I kept my eyes closed and ordered my thoughts. I trained hard. I got drunk. I realized my feelings towards Natsu. I made love with Natsu. I slept with Natsu. Pretty much, my life gave a complete turn in just a few hours, even though they felt like so much more.

I could feel Natsu's arm around my waist, pressing me against his chest. Of course! It was his embrace the one thing that kept me from shaking from that odd kind of cold. I smiled to myself and just let myself take his warmth in. I opened my eyes just to find black ones staring at me with an expression I had never seen on that face before... Could it be... Bliss?

"'Morning, Luce!" Natsu said, giving me his trademark big grin.

"Morning, Natsu..." I replied, blushing. To think this was like to awake at his side. He kissed my nose, something I wouldn't have expected for him to do but didn't bother me either.

I know what I feel for him now, but why do I feel so... Awkward? Is it because I'm not used to having an affectionate, sweet and expressive Natsu in my bed? No, it's not that. Is it the hangover? Don't think so... I stepped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Looking at me at the mirror, I looked at my pink face with confusion written all over it. It wasn't bad confusion, but still enough to make me feel frustrated with myself. i got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed in Natsu's side.

"You were way out of character last night... I'm never letting you drink again." He looked amused, yet serious. I just can't help myself, this doesn't look like the real world. I couldn't let this go any further. The reason was not clear, yet I needed to make things clear for Natsu.

"Listen, Natsu. About that..." I started, choosing the right words to express the little sense on my mind, "I want to take things slow. I'm sorry, I feel like I almost forced you, and I know I have no right to ask for it now that we've gone so far. I don't regret a thing of what happened last night, but I don't feel ready to see us like this just yet..." I regretted my words as soon as they came out of my mind. Natsu sighed, looked away for a while, then looked back at me.

"You didn't force me to do anything, you know? No one could ever force me. I just didn't want to get there so fast because I somehow felt it was gonna be like this once we woke up. I was right" His smile was bitter, yet sincere. I didn't see hurt or regret in him, but he wasn't cheerful either. It was surreal to see the pink haired guy before me talking more like an adult than his childish self, "But I guess you're right. We have a duty right now: we need to make Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore again. We can't focus just on each other, it wouldn't be fair for the rest. We have to give our best."

"Natsu..." I said, moved, silent tears falling from my cheeks "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Luce, really! We're still friends after all... We are a team. I know we will be like this once again soon, so this is not what you would call a break-up. Answering your questions of yesterday, everything I do I thought it was because we were nakama, but now I'm sure it's not just that... And Luce..." He smiled at me again, only this time it looked kind of dark. The terrifying kind of dark. "Remember, if any bastard comes near enough I'm giving him a lesson he won't forget."

Of course, possessive instincts of a dragon slayer. But was it any different from before? Not really... It was nice to hear Natsu saying it, though. And then my stomach growled. Hard. Really hard.

"You should grab breakfast..." said Natsu, "Unless you want your stomach to make the whole place sound like there's a storm." I Lucy-kicked his ass off of the bed, happy that we could return to our usual selves.

I loved him, but "we" could wait. After all, I have to get used to the idea of him being the one for me, which was perfect but weird at the same time. I put on my clothes, ready to get out of the room and tell everyone I had an epic hangover if they asked me

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu shouted from the bed. "Yes, Natsu?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Don't ever act like a cat again. It's weird." He grinned as I closed the door.

Yep. My life would never be boring (or peaceful) with him near me. I'm getting all fired up!

I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! School was a total b***h and my creative process got really crappy. I know, it's been like two months... Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys rock! Also, I might start writing the sequel of this fanfic, centred in the Daimatou Enbu and lovely Nalu, tell me what you think about that. Hope you liked it!


End file.
